User talk:69.117.227.191
Hi, welcome to ! ' '. It is an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 23:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Account and name PLEASE, can you open an account so I can skip your edits? You've proved you can do good, but as you appear as an Anonymous (like every single troll/moron), I keep checking, and checking, and checking... it's time I could use for other things, PLEASE! To open one, you only need a email account (remains private) and a nickname... and remember to log in every time you came here to play, of course! ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Dates Excuse me, but I need to know how you're getting your dates for the unsubs. I'm starting to doubt their legitimacy. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC) DATES! You need to give sources for your dates, otherwise I will have Mvpl block you! Seriously! GIVE SOURCES FOR YOUR DATES! >:( UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) If find that in certain episodes the days in which the BAU solves a case in also the same day the episode airs :That certainly doesn't apply for the overall time the episode takes place, though. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC) What I meant to say is the day the Bau finish their cases is when the episode airs :Not really. The episodes can be placed out of order, if I recall, and as a result, dates can be severely different. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:30, December 19, 2013 (UTC) What I do Is I subtract the number of days it takes for the BAU to solve the case from the airdate making that the day they learn about a case, then when I hear how far back an Unsub commits his first crime and the days in between his later crimes it allows me to figure out a "cooling off period" for them as well as the dates :Works for me, in fact is impressive! Just make sure and remember there's a small number of episodes that don't start on the day they're aired... Nameless, Faceless comes to mind ;-) :And while we're talking, why don't you open an account? You only need an email, which nobody will ever see, and a nickname... Please!!! :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Account, please? Can you please get yourself an account? It's harder to trust your edits when you don't have an account. All you really need is an email, which NO ONE but yourself can have access to. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:15, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I recommend that you include what type of serial killer each serial killer is on the show (ex. Visionary, Mission Oriented, Lust, Thrill, Comfort/Profit, Control) and if they're organized or disorganized :I don't think so. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Dates again Seriously, make up your mind on when these murders happened! I am starting to doubt their credibility. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:00, January 8, 2014 (UTC) If you look at the board of crime scene photos, while the team gives out the profile in "Catching Out", you can see when Larry and Ann Sullivan were killed, which was the 26th of September. The day after that, he kills Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz, the same day JJ mentions when Alan and Brenda Paisley killed, which was two days before, on the 25th and if you can look closely, you can see on JJ's map that Armando killed in Fresno on the 13th and Chico the 21st. She also mentions week before Fresno, Armando killed in Bakersfield, so that means in had to have happened on the 6th. Later on, if you look closely on Garcia's Computer screen, you can see when Armando killed in Tehachapi, Orange Cove, and Vacaville. :Well, why didn't you just use that info the first time you made the edit? You're all over the place, dude. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:47, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Dates AGAIN Once again, MAKE UP YOUR MIND ABOUT WHEN THE CRIMES HAPPENED! You're always changing them, and I'm starting to believe they're not legit. And for heaven's sake, get yourself an account. It's hard to trust users when they're unsigned. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm just trying to make sure I have the days right. The team usually solves a case 1-3 days and by listening what days of the week they happen as well as the stuff I told you previously, I can determine the dates of when the crimes of the unsubs occur. :Then, don't just put down certain dates and then change them sometime later once you realize you're wrong. Think over the chronology of an episode many, many, MANY times before making a decision on when the crime occurred. And please, GET AN ACCOUNT. It's not that hard to do. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Char. Dates of Death Your idea has a lot of merit, and I'll see what I can do about it this weekend (I'm the admin, so I only can make the change). That said, PLEASE, OPEN AN ACCOUNT AND USE IT TO EDIT! Is maddening having to open each of your edits only to see they're your edits, like those of any other casual come-and-go anonymous that needs controlling and checking... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:20, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Types, DoDs, and Victim Ages We can't base every article of an unsub around a Real-Life article. It's sometimes difficult to assess what type of a killer an unsub is, since the killers' motives and actions are a bit too complex on the show. As for dates of death, I find that completely unnecessary and superfluous. People who view the forums don't have to know when the unsubs died, compared to what dates the killings occurred. And as for ages of people killed on the show, those are very rarely mentioned on the show, so to include the ages that we know for so little victims also seems completely unnecessary as well. And for God's sake, get yourself an account! GET YOURSELF AN ACCOUNT! GET YOURSELF AN ACCOUNT! IT'S SERIOUSLY NOT THAT HARD TO DO, AND ANY PERSONAL INFORMATION WON'T BE AT RISK IF YOU DO SO! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING SO?! A majority of trolls that come on here are unsigned, which makes it pretty hard for me to trust the legitimacy of ANY of your edits because I've seen one too many of them during my time on here, and I've lost my patience with any unsigned user, no matter how well-intentioned some are. Which is why I urge you to GET YOURSELF AN ACCOUNT! UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC)